Kissing Booth
by fikki
Summary: Makoto gets nominated to work the kissing booth at the school festival, which does not sit well with his best friend. No one is prepared for jealous!haru after that. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Free! or High Speed
1. Chapter 1

**So here's just a little one-shot (that may turn into a two-shot for smut later) I did just because. Jealous!Haru is a thing right now so I thought I would contribute to that. Anyway, enjoy and please take a look at some of my other fics, leave a review, or favorite if you can! Makoharu5ever peace.**

"Did you hear the news?"

Haruka lazily stared out the window as his classmates filtered back into the room after the lunch break. He was never much of an eavesdropper, but the urgency in the girls voice caught his attention for some reason, and since Makoto had been strangely quiet all day, Haruka figured that maybe their conversation could cure some of his boredom.

And boy, was he right.

"Tachibana-kun is going to be working the kissing booth at the school festival this week!" The taller of the two girls shrieked in a whisper, careful not to let Makoto hear her excitement. "A bunch of people nominated him to do it, and after one of the first years talked to the principal- I think his name was Hazuki?- he was able to convince them to allow it!"

"No way!" The other raven-haired girl exclaimed. She had blue eyes, just like Haruka, and that for some odd reason made him angry, especially because they were talking about Makoto. "We've never had a kissing booth before! They must really like Tachibana-kun if they allowed it this year."

"Right! And it's so cheap, I might just save up for it," the first girl giggled back. Her cheeks grew pink then, and she tugged at the hem of her shirt nervously, "Wouldn't it just be a dream to kiss him though? Tachibana-kun is so sweet and kind. How could anyone not want to kiss him?"

Haruka's jaw clenched unconsciously at the comment. Other people kissing… Makoto? He had no idea there were students who thought about that. He'd never really figured that other people had thought about kissing him _ever_. Because- well, because it was Makoto. His Makoto. Haruka's best friend in the whole world. Who had the audacity to think of something like that when everyone should know that Makoto was his!

Okay, perhaps not really his. After all, they weren't dating or anything. And Haruka himself had never actually kissed Makoto either, so really, what was the problem with letting other people do it? If Makoto and Haruka were nothing but friends, then he should have had no issue with the idea of Makoto doing some harmless charity work for the school, right?

And yet for some reason, Haruka cringed even harder than before, knuckles squeezed tight in a fist.

"Maybe he'll fall in love with you when you kiss," the other teased, making the first giggle even more. "It would be just like a fairytale! Tachibana-kun is like a prince, after all. Maybe you're his true love. Then you could be his princess!"

Haruka wanted to gag at those words. Makoto didn't need a princess at all! And surely he would never choose that girl as his, even if he did want one. Which Haruka was certain he didn't because he knew for a fact that the only thing Makoto _really_ needed was himself. And that was that.

But… what if…

No, Haruka trusted Makoto enough to know that no matter who kissed him, he would never just abandon him for some girl. Makoto would always be there, just like he always had been for years. Reaching out for Haruka and taking his hand, pulling him from the water just like he has every day for longer than Haruka could remember.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay? You're sort of spacey today," Makoto's voice cut into his thoughts, and Haruka almost jumped at the intrusion, losing track of the conversation a few feet away.

"M'fine," he muttered, resting a cheek in his palm and returning his gaze to the window. There was a shot silence, and he could feel the way Makoto's eyes picked apart and analyzed ever inch of his being. It made him shiver a bit.

"Haru?"

"Nn."

Makoto paused again, and Haruka turned to him to see what was causing the delay. A soft blush had formed on Makoto's cheeks, which made him furrow his brow. "Um, do you think you're going to go to the festival this week?"

"I don't want to," he answered shortly. He had, but after hearing the recent news, Haruka was less than thrilled to go see Makoto be kissed one after another by a bunch of strange girls who would all giggle and squeal and make annoying noises about it later.

"B-but I hear it's going to be fun!" Makoto seemed a little eager in the way he spoke, like he really wanted him to go. "And I hear Nagisa and Rei got the dunk tank this year. Don't you think that would be funny to watch?" Haruka scrutinized the pleasant smile on the brunette's face, trying to catch any cracks in his facade. It seemed like there was something more that Makoto was trying to get at, but he continued to wait patiently for Haruka's response rather than elaborating.

"I don't want to go. Too many people, and too much money."

"I-I'll pay for you, Haru-chan."

Haruka glared at Makoto questioningly. Pay for him? Was he really that desperate to get him to go? What was there that he wanted to see anyway? Well, Nagisa and Rei definitely wouldn't be able to go with him since they had a booth themselves, so it sort of made sense that he really didn't want to go alone. But Makoto had his booth too, so what was the big deal? He would be too busy to hang out with Haruka anyway once they were there.

"No," he replied decisively. Makoto didn't need him there, so he wasn't going to subject himself to trailing around by himself while his friends got to have fun of their own.

Makoto sighed, exasperated by his friend's persistence. "If you go, I'll make Nagisa let you sit in the dunk tank for a while."

Haruka froze. The pool hadn't been open for months since the weather was just starting to warm up, and they hadn't had a practice with Samezuka in two weeks. And a dunk tank was sure to be much larger than his bathtub, right?

"Everyone take your seats," their teacher announced abruptly, ending the boys' conversation there, "let's get back to work."

…..

Despite his best efforts, it seemed like for the rest of the day Haruka just couldn't shake the thought of Makoto's kissing booth, which made it difficult to concentrate in class, and then near impossible to try to focus as they sat in Makoto's bedroom after school doing homework.

"Haru-chan," Makoto said lightly, "you used the wrong formula on this problem again."

It didn't really surprise him. He was practically working on autopilot right now since his brain was too preoccupied with other things. "Sorry," he mumbled, then started erasing the work he had done to rewrite the problem. He could feel Makoto's eyes on him again though, probably staring in that way that Haruka knew meant he was concerned about something. His eyebrows would scrunch up slightly, and he'd cock his head to the side, sometimes chewing on his lower lip in thought and making it turn pink from worry. His eyes probably wide and imploring…

Of course only Makoto could look so perfect making a face like that. Even whenever he got upset, or the very few times Haruka had actually seen Makoto cry, he looked beautiful still. Oftentimes he even found it difficult to take Makoto seriously when he was distraught because all he could really concentrate on was how his face somehow managed to be so cute and how his eyes would sparkle a mesmerizing shade of green and how his lips would jut out in a pout that was just so damn kissable.

Not that he had ever thought about kissing Makoto… that often. It had crossed his mind a few times in the past, like whenever Makoto would say something too nice or too meaningful, and Haruka would then wonder if he should maybe thank him with a kiss. But that's not what friends are supposed to do, he would tell himself immediately, and so always Haruka would shake the thought away before it ever progressed further. Although there had been one time, he'd been feeling particularly pent up. Sexually, that is. He never really did it often, but Haruka thought he would try to pleasure himself to get rid of that nagging feeling in his stomach. It had started off with very vague thoughts of gentle lips on his skin, of a faceless, nameless body pressed against his, hands running lower and lower until they had Haruka writhing and biting his lower lip to keep moans of pleasure in. But the better it felt, the more clearly Haruka began to picture those broad, rippling shoulders, brunette fringed hair, those sparkling viridescent eyes in a half-lidded, hungry gaze…

And those lips.

Haruka had come gasping Makoto's name shamelessly. It wasn't until after the fact that he felt immense mortification at calling his best friend's name at such a time when you really _shouldn't_ be calling their name or even thinking of them at all. After that night he tried never to think of Makoto's lips or eyes or anything else like that again, and for the most part, he had been successful. Until this whole kissing booth thing started.

"Hey," Makoto sighed, "what's wrong, Haru? You seem… _off_ today."

"Nothing's wrong," he grunted in return, trying not to look up at his friend.

Makoto made a soft _hmf, _watching him finish up the last math problem from their homework. "Why don't we take a break? We've been working for a while; I think we've earned one," he grinned and stood up, offering his hand to Haruka to use as leverage to stand too. The shorter boy sighed, a little annoyed with how involved Makoto was trying to be since their conversation in class, then took his hand and got up. And when did Makoto actually plan on telling him about this kissing booth thing anyway? Didn't he think his best friend had the right to know that he was about to subject his lips to hours of torture doing this? Didn't he even consider that maybe it would actually _bother_ Haruka that he chose to do this without consulting him first because he was his best friend and because he really did care about his love life and it wasn't really fair for him to allow that kind of thing without asking Haruka first if he would be upset or annoyed by it, even though he rarely made that obvious that he would care?

The thought made Haruka's heart flutter for a moment. Did he really care that much about Makoto kissing someone else that he would hold a grudge against him for it?

"Are you coming?" Haruka was surprised to see Makoto now poking his head back into the room from the hall. When did he get over there? "I said I'll make a snack in the kitchen for us. C'mon," he gave a flash of a smile and was gone instantly. Haruka followed obediently, goosebumps still spotting his arms from his train of thought. Yes, Haruka loved Makoto, but… could it be that he really _loved_ him like that?

"I'll make you some mackerel if you want, I think there's some in here…" Makoto talked into the fridge as he searched around for ingredients he could put together.

"I'm going home," Haruka blurted as he entered the room, unable to stop the words from coming out. His palms were sweating and he felt almost lightheaded from the twisting in his stomach. What was happening to him?

Makoto stood up from behind the door, brows knitted together, "What?"

"I'm leaving," Haruka repeated without looking his friend in the eye, then turned to leave the kitchen and gather his things.

"W-wait, Haru," the brunette anxiously followed him up the stairs back to his bedroom where Haruka's school work lay on the floor, "did something happen? You don't have to go."

"I'm not feeling well."

"Then sit down and I'll make you some tea. If you go home there won't be anyone to take care of y-"

"I want to be alone," Haruka said sharply, his stomach lurching at how angry he sounded. He hadn't intended for it to sound so aggressive, but… how could Makoto not understand why he was upset?

_Why hadn't he even told him yet!?_

Makoto looked defeated as he stood in the doorway of his room, watching Haruka shuffle his books and papers around until they were squeezed into his bag. His shoulders slumped a bit, and when he spoke his voice quivered slightly. "O-okay. I hope Haru-chan feels well enough to go to the festival tomorrow. Message me if you need anything. I can go to the store and get medicine if you want."

"I'll be fine," Haruka muttered in response and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He just needed to be away from Makoto before his chest exploded from these feelings. Pushing past the taller swimmer, he bolted down the stairs and out the door before Makoto could say another word, leaving him breathless and confused in the hall.

What was wrong with him? Since when had he become so vulnerable to his own emotions? He never let silly things like this get to him before. Especially not things involving Makoto. Why was this stupid kissing booth thing making him so angry, so frustrated, so…

Jealous.

Haruka was jealous. There was no denying it. He was jealous that so many other girls were going to get to experience a side of Makoto that not even Haruka himself had experienced before, and that… that just pissed him off. Haruka was the one who was supposed to know everything about Makoto, and the other way around too, and so he should be the only one who got to know what it was like to kiss Makoto, right? Makoto should know that! He should know how he was feeling because Makoto always did, and the fact that he couldn't understand why Haruka was so upset now made the raven angry and confused and, to be honest, just plain hurt.

As he opened the door of his home, Haruka could only think one word. _Bath_. He needed to escape these weird feelings for a while and just soak. With the start of the festival tomorrow, he had to decide whether or not he was going, and he needed some time to figure out what exactly these feelings about Makoto really meant.

…..

Noise. Noise and people. Haruka's two least favorite things all in one place.

In all honesty, Haruka really couldn't figure any good reasoning to go to this stupid festival aside from Makoto. He wanted to see Makoto, and he admittedly wanted to scope out the competition. Because he had nothing to worry about if only the ugly girls kissed Makoto, right?

It took a lot of self-convincing, but Haruka had decided he would feel more comfortable if he were actually there to see exactly what was happening rather than staying home to let his mind wander to horrible scenarios that could happen between Makoto and a girl if he actually did happen to like one of them that he kissed. Or multiple of them. So late last night he had texted Makoto and asked where he wanted to meet for the festival, and if he was still going to pay.

_**From: Makoto**_

_**11:34 p.m.**_

_**Subject: =]**_

_Haru-chan! I'm so happy you want to go!_

_Meet me by the ticket booth at 5 pm._

_My treat :3_

_See you tomorrow!_

_P.s. Yes, you still get to go_

_into the dunk tank._

_xMakotox_

Haruka could have almost been annoyed by his over-enthusiasm, if it hadn't made his heartbeat quicken thinking about how excited Makoto was to spend time with him alone. He liked being alone with Makoto too, but he'd never really considered why, or that maybe Makoto appreciated their personal time together as much as he did too.

And so there Haruka stood, at 5:04 p.m., waiting in front of the white, carnival-striped ticket booth for Makoto. He pulled out his phone from his pocket for the third time in the past five minutes, anxiously wondering why Makoto was late, where he was, if maybe something had happened to him-

"Haru-chan! Over here!"

Haruka turned around to see Makoto running towards the gate. He had already been inside the festival area apparently, probably setting up for the event. But that hadn't been what caught Haruka off-guard, no. It was the way Makoto was dressed that really took his breath away.

The towering brunette had decided to truly dress up for the event, and he looked stunning. He wore a fitted black suit that made his shoulders look even broader and sturdier than normal, and the jacket cinched at the waist perfectly, defining his torso in an elegant v-shape. Underneath he had on a stark white button-down shirt, pressed perfectly for the occasion. The black slacks that matched his suit jacket made his legs look impossibly longer and leaner, adding to his fit shape. His hair, which was normally a little fringed and chaotic, was swept a bit further to the side than he usually left it, giving a perfect view of his elated emerald eyes. A cute bow tie sat upon his neck to tie it all together, and seeing his best friend like this made Haruka wonder if maybe this would be what Makoto looked like the day he got married, and that Haruka would be more than happy to be the one who got to walk down the aisle and see that at the end of it too.

But that was an absurd thought, and Haruka quickly shook it away as his friend approached him.

"Sorry I'm late," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and panting slightly, "I was helping Nagisa and Rei finish setting up."

Haruka shrugged, "It's okay. Uh," he paused for a moment, unsure if he should say something or not. But Makoto just smiled pleasantly at him, waiting for him to finish. "You look nice," he offered quietly, glancing away to avoid seeing Makoto's reaction.

Makoto chuckled quietly, then added, "Thanks, Haru-chan. Um, actually, it's for my booth. Do you want to come see it? I wanted to keep it a surprise for when you got here."

Haruka's chest started to constrict instantly. He'd been trying to forget the stupid thing that was making him so jealous and focus on having a little fun instead, but now Makoto wanted to _show him it? _It was like he was trying to make Haruka insane! What kind of surprise did he think this was going to be anyway?

"S-sure," he finally agreed weakly, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. Makoto paid for his ticket quickly with a smile and a 'thank you' to the person in the booth, then led Haruka through the gate and towards the rest of the festival.

"I really hope you like it, Haru-chan! I worked hard on making the display, although it wasn't really my idea. I guess I was nominated to do it, so I couldn't really say no…"

Haruka really wasn't listening as Makoto babbled on. He was actually starting to feel rather sick again, much like the night before. The closer they got to the booth, the more anxious and nauseous he became. He knew that once he saw it, that would mean that this whole thing was real, and that Makoto really was about to kiss tons of strangers, and that he could possibly fall in love with one of them, and then Haruka would be left alone in the background forever because Makoto would never feel this way about him in return, and he would never get to feel what it would be like to kiss his best friend.

That was just too much for him to comprehend.

Haruka's breath was coming out in constricted gasps that he tried to hide, but he could feel his neck sweating and his heart racing and his head pounding all at the same time, and suddenly everything and everyone was crowding him too much and it was too loud for him to bear. Then Haruka was alone. His feet had stopped moving on their own, and he'd lost sight of Makoto, who had vanished into the swirling mass of people. It had been so long since the last time something like this happened that Haruka had completely forgotten what to do. He took in shallow breaths one after another, glancing around frantically for a familiar face, or just a way to get out so he could go home to his bath and forget about this stupid kissing booth and this stupid festival and stupid, stupid Makoto!

Haruka clutched his head as the pounding increased, gritting his teeth against the pain and squeezing his eyes shut. He just wanted to be home. He just wanted to be alone with Makoto.

He just wanted this damn jealousy to go away already!

"Haru?! Haru-chan! What are you doing? I almost lost you," Makoto's voice rang in his ears, but Haruka refused to move, to even open his eyes. Large hands gripped wrists and pulled them away from his head, tugging slightly as if to encourage him to move forward. Haruka kept his eyes shut as he let the familiar hands guide him forward for what felt like hours. The noise slowly died away though, and it became increasingly easier to breath again. Haruka blinked his eyes open apprehensively, but was gladly met with the comforting but worried gaze of his best friend, a soft, reassuring smile on his lips.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan? You haven't had an attack like that in years."

Haruka nodded barely, noticing his hands were still shaking slightly in Makoto's grip. Warmth spread through him at the contact though, and Haruka would have volunteered to stay like this for the rest of the evening if he could. Makoto had brought him behind a booth, probably his own, where there were few people and it was shaded from the bright sun, and the whole situation seemed rather intimate. Haruka could easily kiss him right now if he wanted to, and no one would see…

"I have to start working soon, but promise me you wont get lost like that again once I go. I don't want you having an attack while I'm not there," Makoto said sternly, but the little twinge of concern and care in his voice let Haruka know he wasn't really mad about it.

"Fine," he mumbled, too embarrassed to glance at Makoto when he just looked so handsome like this.

"Good. I'll be here if you need me," he gave Haruka's wrist one last squeeze, then let go and turned to talk with a young woman holding a clipboard who looked very annoyed.

"Tachibana-kun! You can't just go running away like that right before we open," she scolded. She must have been the one who came up with this whole scheme, and that made Haruka dislike her already.

"Sorry, I had to help out a friend," he shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at Haruka and giving him soft smirk. "But I think I'm ready now. We can start whenever you want."

"Well then get out there! There's a stool right in the middle of the platform for you to sit on. Just wait there until we start sending girls to you," she instructed while scribbling something onto her piece of paper. "You know what to do after that!" Her eyes lifted for a moment to see Makoto nod, but then caught sight of Haruka still standing there, a little bit lost as to what he should do.

"Nanase! You're not allowed to be back here! If you want a chance to kiss Tachibana-kun then you need to wait in line like everyone else," she teased, leaving both Haruka and Makoto stammering for words.

"N-no, Nariko-kun, I brought him-!"

"Wh-what? Kiss Makoto? That's just-"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know I couldn't-"

"Why would a b-boy want to kiss a boy anyway?"

The girl stood between them looking rather unimpressed at their arguments. "You two are so strange. If you want to kiss each other so bad then go do it on your own time. I have a show to run!" Swiftly the gripped Makoto by the elbow and began dragging him the opposite way, towards a short stairway they was closed off by a red curtain at the top.

Makoto threw a glance back at Haruka just in time to see him blushing furiously, which made the raven want to dig his own grave right then and there, because not only did he feel stupid for reacting so strangely to Nariko's words, but for some reason Makoto also looked sort of… upset.

Had Haruka said something that offended him? Or maybe he was just embarrassed too by the whole thing. Either way, Haruka wanted to run and forget it happened, because what Nariko had said hit it right on the head. He did want to kiss Makoto. He really, _really_ did, and this was definitely not the place he wanted to do it! But… but what could he do now? In a matter of minutes Makoto's lips would be with someone else's, and that would be the end of it.

Haruka walked out from behind the boarded platform sullenly, not sure what to do with himself, if he should stay to watch and drown in misery or if he should just leave and hope Makoto never bothered him about it again. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he slammed into a girl bouncing anxiously in front of part of the booth where they were collecting money for each kiss. She was the first in line, and Haruka recognized her as the girl who had been talking about Makoto yesterday after lunch.

"S-sorry!" She gasped out, cheeks turning red as she realized who she bumped into. "Oh, Nanase-kun! What are you doing here? Come to wish your friend good luck?" She gave a genuine smile, but Haruka was less than pleased by it.

"No," he said shortly, which made her start just a bit.

"Oh. Um, well have fun at the festival, then!" She tried to sound sweet, but it came off more as intimidated.

"Look! Tachibana-kun is coming out!" Someone shrieked from behind them in line, just as Makoto walked onto the platform with a shy smile and wave. His eyes met Haruka's for a moment, then widened with shock.

Wait, did he think Haruka was in line?!

Oh crap, crap, crap. Haruka did his best to distance himself from the women who were all waiting patiently, hoping that Makoto understood that it wasn't what it looked like, but he had a feeling it was too late. How embarrassing! Would Makoto really think that he would want to do something as ridiculous as this anyway?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice boomed out of some speakers close to the makeshift stage, and it sounded much like Nariko. "Welcome to Iwatobi High's first annual Kissing Booth Extravaganza!" Loud cheers and giggles erupted from the crowd who had gathered to watch and the daring girls who were in line for a ticket. "By popular choice, Tachibana Makoto has been nominated as our bachelor this evening who each of you lovely ladies that pay will get one kiss with! Keep it short though, girls. Tachibana-kun has a lot of fans he needs to please! Although we do encourage coming back for seconds." Makoto's face grew pink at the commentary, and it seemed like that only got the girls even more riled up.

"Please form an orderly line at the ticket box. After you pay and receive your ticket, we will announce your name and you will be escorted on stage for your kiss when it's your turn. And with that, let the show begin!" The crowd applauded again, and Haruka could feel the panic start to set in once more. Would he really be able to just stand here and let this happen? Could he really watch as Makoto's _first kiss_ would be stolen by someone he didn't even care about? Could he let something that important go to waste?

No. No he couldn't. He refused to let anyone have Makoto like this. It was a disgrace to him. Makoto was worth so much more than some measly charity donation in exchange for his affection. These girls weren't deserving of him! They would never appreciate a kiss from Makoto, understand the real value in it like Haruka would. They would never be able to cherish like Haruka would his beautiful, pink and perfect lips that, alright _yes_, he had been dreaming about kissing lately more than he was willing to admit. His warm smile and sweet embrace and every single thing about him that couldn't be bought should belong to Haruka, and Haruka only!

The voice echoed through the speakers again, jolting Haruka to attention. "And we have our first contestant! Please step up onto the stage, Suihou Yuki!" The girl who had been first in line squealed excitedly with the raven haired girl from the day before who had been standing behind her, then bouncily made her way around the booth to the steps up to the platform. Haruka had to do something, now or never. If he just stood there, every chance he could have of being with Makoto could be ruined.

Because that's what he wanted, right? He wanted to be with Makoto. It took him years to admit it to himself, but there was no refuting that simple truth anymore.

He loved Tachibana Makoto, and damn right he was going to let him know.

"Stop!" Haruka's voice came out in a strangled yell, but it seemed like no one noticed or cared. "Makoto! Makoto wait, please!"

Haruka thrust himself into the crowd of girls before him, pushing through as quickly as he could. He had to get there before he kissed her, otherwise it would all be for nothing. Weaving his way through the bodies, he did his best to fight of the pressure that was building in his chest and ignored his shortening breath. He finally burst through the back of the group and raced around to the side of the platform where the stairway was. He was so close, his heart was thrumming so loudly the rest of the noise of the festival was being blocked out, but Haruka had made his decision so quickly that he hadn't even given himself the time to feel nervous, and he figured that was probably a good thing.

"Nanase! I told you to stay out of here!" Nariko wailed as he bolted past, but she was too slow to stop him as he took the stairs by twos.

"Makoto!" He gasped, throwing the curtain at the top of the stairs aside. The brunette sat in a stool at center stage, his hand gently cupping the face of the young girl who had been waiting in line first and was now leaning in eagerly towards him, his eyes closed in anticipation. "Stop! Makoto, wait!"

Green eyes fluttered open from across the platform, and Haruka felt his breath catch for a moment before breaking into a sprint again. The crowed gasped and murmured at his appearance, but he really didn't give a shit what any of them thought right now, because all he could see was Makoto. All he cared about and wanted to be cared about by was Makoto. All he would ever love was Makoto, and god did he hope that he felt the same way.

"H-haru, what are you-" Makoto's voice cracked and his mouth parted in a gasp as Haruka brushed the girl onstage aside and threw himself into Makoto's arms, pressing his lips firmly against the brunettes.

The world went silent for a moment. Everything Haruka had ever thought or seen or said or heard all was gone except for the boy in front of him, and the kiss shared between them. Haruka had not even come close in his fantasies to how tender and warm and sweet Makoto would taste, and the way he gripped his sides desperately, as if to try to keep his control made Haruka gasp into his mouth and shiver. A hand came up to caress his cheek, holding him in place while their lips molded and collided over and over, and Haruka was sure that nothing in this entire world could bring him back down from the high he was feeling right then.

Makoto pulled away with one last, short kiss, letting out a breathy laugh as he touched their foreheads together, "Haruka. You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"I think I do," he sighed, and pressed his lips to Makoto's again just to prove his point.

It was then that Haruka realized that while some of the crowd had gone silent in shock, most of the girls had started screaming and squealing louder than ever before, and some of them were even chanting, "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"B-but why now, Haru?" Makoto took his hands into his own and gazed up at him in that way that made Haruka wonder if he was the only thing in Makoto's world too.

"I…" Haruka struggled to find the words without embarrassing himself, but it was no use. "I was jealous that other girls would get to kiss Makoto before me. I wanted to be the first one and the only one that Makoto kissed."

There was another erupting cheer from the girls and Haruka was now very aware of how public he had decided to make his confession, and that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He glanced up at Makoto with eyes begging to go somewhere else, trying to explain that he wanted to be in private to finish talking about this, and of course Makoto understood. He always did when it came to Haruka.

"Um, I'm really sorry everyone, but it seems like I have another commitment to take care of," Makoto addressed the audience with a proud smile, making sure Haruka's hands in his were visible to everyone. "I hope it's not too much trouble. Thank you all for coming here to support the event anyway!"

Makoto gave a short wave of thanks while Haruka did his best to avoid looking out into the sea of people and shuffled a bit closer into Makoto's side, which earned a collective 'awww' from the group. The taller boy tugged him across the stage to the stairs, laughing at the deep red blush that had formed on Haruka's face, although it wasn't much worse than his own.

"Come on," Makoto grinned as he pulled Haruka down the steps and past the curtain. Once they were out of sight, he took the raven by the hips and brought their bodies together, lips meshing once again in a deep, lingering kiss that earned a quiet whine from Haruka as it broke.

"We have a lot to talk about now, don't we?" He winked, and for a moment Haruka wondered why in the world he thought that kissing booth was a bad idea in the first place.

**So yeah, hope you liked it! I'd love to write some smut for it, but only if the readers wish, since I have other fics I should work on instead. So please, give me your feedback and have a great day :)**

**P.s. Nagisa totally took over the kissing booth after that and forced Rei to kiss a bunch of older girls because the look on his face was supposedly too good to pass up. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Makoto, stop looking at me like that," Haruka scolded for the nth time since they had arrived at his home, but for some reason he couldn't get the words to sound harsh like he wanted, like he wished so desperately for so he could hide behind his usual, indifferent cover like he always did.

But his cover was blown now. Ever since Tachibana Makoto's lips met his just a little under an hour ago.

"Sorry, Haru-chan," his best friend shrugged back with an apologetic grin, green eyes warm and even a little dazed in a look that made Haruka's heart flutter, "I'm just so happy right now!" He reached out across the space between them on the couch and took Haruka's hand in his much larger ones.

It was strange how the whole thing played out after that kiss once they got offstage at the festival. Haruka had still felt anxious and embarrassed, wanting nothing more than to be alone with Makoto and explore these new feelings with each other, especially physically. He had practically dragged Makoto behind him as they walked home (or rather, half-ran in Haruka's case while Makoto walked- he had a much larger stride and kept up with annoying ease), stopping shortly for quick, abrupt kisses that made the brunette giggle and shiver a bit. Each time they stopped the kisses grew longer, deeper, slower, and definitely hotter with wandering hands and quiet gasps. Haruka was sure that by the time they got through the door of his house they would be absolutely inseparable and unstoppable for the rest of the night.

However, to Haruka's great frustration, that's not how it went.

Something within Makoto had changed between the time they reached the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the shrine and when they entered the silent home. He grew quiet, in a sort of peaceful, content way, and he had been staring at Haruka for extended periods of time in such a strange manner that made the raven's cheeks burn and his gut twist into a knot.

Haruka stared heavily at the hands clutching his. They were bigger than his, just like everything else about Makoto, and a little darker too. But his palms were like creased velvet, thanks to the amount of care Makoto always took to moisturize after a long swim in a chlorinated pool, which tended to make everyone else's skin very dry. Haruka had touched Makoto's hands many times in passing, sometimes brushing them together on accident while walking or handing the other something, but never had he had the chance to truly feel them like this. He remembered how it had felt when Makoto held his face while he kissed him before, and Haruka craved the warmth of his palm on his cheek again. Hesitantly, he brought one of Makoto's hands up and pressed it to his face, leaning into his palm and letting his eyes flutter shut at the comfort that permeated him.

The small gasp that left Makoto's mouth did not go undetected by Haruka, and he felt his own lips quirk upward for some reason.

"What?" Makoto ask softly, a breathy laugh to the question. He brushed the pad of his thumb along Haruka's cheek.

"You shouldn't be allowed to call me cute all the time when you're the one making noises like that," Haruka murmured, eyes downcast in embarrassment at how silly he sounded.

Makoto didn't seem to notice though, because suddenly Haruka was being pulled into the lap of the taller man, who turned him around and sat him with Haruka's back to his chest. "The only cute noises I heard today was that little whine I got from you earlier," Makoto's voice was smooth and dropped in pitch as he spoke against Haruka's ear. The change made the raven shudder and his groin ache just the slightest.

"I-I didn't whine," he retorted, stuttering from arousal.

Ignoring him with a chuckle, Makoto pressed his lips to the shell of Haruka's ear and breathed, "I wonder what other kinds of noises I could make Haru-chan do."

Haruka felt his throat tighten, and his pants were quick to follow suit. His chest rose and fell increasingly with his accelerated heartbeat, lips parting to let in more air. This side of Makoto was completely unheard of and unexpected. Haruka had always imagined he would be shy and awkward doing something like this, but there was an air of confidence about him now that Haruka was almost jealous of. He hated being the one made to look all flustered like this.

"Makoto, s-stop," he groaned, knowing he wanted quite the opposite though.

"Haru," the other hummed deeply while starting a trail of kisses down his neck, "I want to kiss you more now. I want to feel more of you. Please, may I?"

Haruka could only manage a nod and watch with wide eyes as Makoto's hands now slipped around his waist and down to his hips, giving them a firm squeeze before sliding back up to his chest. His mouth began to suck and nibble all along the column of Haruka's neck, alternating between biting and licking and leaving him panting quietly, anxious for more.

"H-how long have you wanted… um, _this_?" Haruka asked shyly, his voice catching on the last word just as Makoto's teeth scraped along his collarbone.

A gentle gust of laughter fanned across his ear. "I've always wanted to be with Haru," Makoto spoke so calm and honestly that Haruka almost wondered if maybe this all seemed normal to him. "Ever since we were little I thought that it would only make sense that Haru-chan and I would be married one day, since there was no one that I had ever cared about in quite the same way as you," he sighed happily. "Although it wasn't until a few years ago that I realized I wanted to be with Haru like this also," he punctuated with a lingering kiss on the jawline.

"_Years_?" Haruka marveled aloud, although he didn't mean for it to come out.

"Mhmm," he felt Makoto nod softly while a large hand cupped his cheek, "not long after Rin left. You were so sad all the time… And I wished every day that I could get rid of that sadness somehow. But for some reason, all I could think about doing to help was kissing you. I figured that maybe I was being silly, and that a kiss wouldn't do anything to help you really, no matter how badly I wanted to try-"

"You should have," Haruka muttered shortly, clasping his now shaking hands together. He didn't like to admit it, but back then Makoto had been the last flickering light in his world. Makoto had been the one that, even though he quit swimming, still saved him from drowning. Makoto was always there, and there had been nights where the only thing Haruka knew he wanted was Makoto beside him, yet there was always this feeling of wanting more of him- more than just being next to him. Haruka wanted to feel him, to feel their hands intertwined and their skin pressed together and to feel all of Makoto's warmth within. And it came to him quite clearly then that what he wanted was to kiss him. No matter how weird that was, and even though that was his best friend, he simply wanted a kiss, and that was all Haruka thought he would need to keep going each day.

Of course, he had never told Makoto that though, and the response he was now receiving was silence, which made his chest ache and stomach cramp. Why wasn't Makoto saying anything? Was it weird that Haruka silently admitted something like that? That he had wanted to kiss Makoto too, even back then?

"Makoto?" He called softly, and when he received no response again, Haruka turned himself around to see what was causing the delay.

The tears he saw were more than enough for an answer. Makoto sat there dumbly, a smile on his lips despite the wet trails streaking his face, and a look in his eyes that made Haruka's heart swell and throb in his chest. "Sorry, Haru," he sniffled, "it's just that I always thought that if I kissed you, you would tell me not to be so weird, and you wouldn't like it." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him to his chest and pressing his face into his neck, "If I h-had known that it would make everything better, I sw-swear that I would have done it, Haru. I promise I would have!"

Haruka tried to hush him, brushing his fingers through Makoto's stringy hair and pressing his lips to his head, but he didn't know what else to do, or even say. The past was the past now, and wasn't it sort of silly for Makoto to be crying about it when everything was fine?

"You don't have to cry," he finally said, trying not to sound too rude on accident. "I just mean that… everything is okay, and you get to kiss me now, so you shouldn't be upset about not kissing me then, right?"

Makoto's laugh came out a little ragged, but the smile on his lips remained sincere, "I know, Haru. I know I don't have to cry anymore; it's just that I'm _so_ happy. And now I'll get to make up for all of the kisses I missed with you, right?"

"That's about thirteen years of kisses," Haruka added with a slight smirk.

"Thirteen years, huh?" Makoto pulled away from Haruka's shoulder with the same smirk, setting their lips just inches apart. "So, I should probably start now then."

"Probably," Haruka shrugged jokingly in response, a rare thing for him.

The brunette leaned in even further, brushing his lips against Haruka's, "Keep track for me, okay?" He teased in return, and finally pressed their mouths together with a sweet force that Haruka had been near craving by that point.

For someone who had never kissed anyone else before, Makoto was definitely getting the hang of it quickly- although, Haruka didn't make the best of judges, seeing as he had never kissed before either. But if he could judge by the way Makoto was making his breath catch and stomach coil and cheeks flush then Haruka was near certain that he was doing something right. His kisses were deep and lingering, barely leaving enough space in between each one for a quick gasp of air before diving in for more. His hands found purchase on Haruka's lower back, pulling him closer and closer until Makoto was falling onto his back, dragging Haruka down with him in a burst of laughter.

"Is this okay?" Makoto asked tenderly, kissing a specifically sensitive spot on Haruka's neck.

"Nn-ah, y-yes. Perfect," the raven gasped out, meanwhile adjusting himself so he could straddle Makoto's hips. Naturally the other's hands came down to hold Haruka's waist, rubbing and massaging him with his thumbs through his t-shirt. Haruka ached for more though. The heat he craved between them was being blocked not only by his clothing, but especially through the rigid suit Makoto was still wearing.

Without a word, seeing as his mouth was busy otherwise, Haruka's fingers made their way down Makoto's chest and to the button keeping his jacket together. He tried to be as subtle as possible, not wanting to make Makoto flustered and embarrassed, but the moment the button slipped loose, Haruka could feel the heat radiating off Makoto's cheeks onto his own face.

"Ha-haru…"

"Don't freak out," Haruka responded flatly, pulling Makoto up just enough so he could slide the jacket off his arms. "It was in the way," he explained, pressing his hands to Makoto's chest, where he could now feel the tight muscles beneath.

"Yeah, I-I guess," he agreed with a short nod, a strange look in his eyes. Haruka was suddenly being pushed upright, and in a flash his shirt was tugged up and over his head, then tossed onto the floor beside the couch, revealing his bare torso. "Sorry," Makoto finally supplied, eyes now unfocused and half-lidded in a desirous gaze, "it was in the way."

Haruka's lips were back on Makoto's faster than either one of them could take a preparatory breath for. The swallowed and suppressed whimpers from before were now unabashed moans, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, most of them were Haruka's. Hands sought skin and hair to bruise and grip with each throb of pulsing pleasure building inside, lips collided in a wet frenzy, hungry for every drop of passion they could milk from one another. Makoto growled deeply as their hips slowly began to brush together in a building rhythm, the friction hardly satiating their growing need for release.

To make it even in his mind, Haruka began to undo the buttons of Makoto's dress shirt, the urge to feel his skin against his growing stronger each second. The brunette put up no protest this time, humming encouragingly as Haruka's fingers shook and hesitated frequently. Finally he was able to slip the shirt off, letting out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in since he started removing it. He leaned back in to continue kissing, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.

"Haru, my tie," Makoto half-laughed, tilting his chin up so Haruka could take it off easily.

The raven paused though, assessing the accessory for a moment silently. "No," he decided curtly, "I like it on."

Makoto could only stutter half of Haruka's name with wide eyes before his lips were captured in another steaming kiss, earing Haruka an unintentional moan. Their hips returned to their even pace of rocking together, both of their erections now obviously present as they pressed together. Eager to feel more, to have that delicious friction become free of barriers, Haruka daringly let his hands fall to the hem of Makoto's slack, tugging suggestively and letting out a meek whine.

"Are… are you sure this is what you want, Haru?" Makoto asked gently, taking Haruka's chin in his hand. "It's just that, I've been wanting this for years and I've had time to think about if this is what I wish to happen. You've only just kissed me today and I want you to be positive that you'll be okay with this- with us, I mean."

Haruka sighed, shaking his head, "Makoto, you're not the only one."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one who has been thinking about doing this together," he insisted, voice shaking slightly.

"You have?" Makoto gasped, emerald eyes alight with surprise.

Haruka could only nod, his mouth dry and throat tight again.

"Oh- Oh _god_, Haruka," Makoto moaned and brought their lips together in a sloppy, lust-ridden kiss. "It just so- so lewd," he groaned between kisses, "I can't control myself… when you talk like that… I want Haruka so bad," Makoto thrust his hips upward frantically now, his erection harder than ever. "P-please, I need you."

Complying without hesitation, Haruka worked desperately to remove Makoto's pants, shaking uncontrollably now with anticipation and feeling his own need growing painfully hard. He freed Makoto of his slacks hastily and almost cried out in relief at the sight of his now tented boxer-briefs, the tip slightly darker from leaking pre-cum. Makoto's hands had already started working on his jeans meanwhile, and in a matter of seconds both of them were left in their underwear, panting each other's names so wantonly that Haruka was glad that no one else but Makoto would ever hear him like this.

"Take them off, n-now," Makoto demanded, voice ragged and raspy with arousal. Haruka obeyed easily, whimpering slightly as the fabric rubbed against his hardened length in such a sweet way, as he imagined Makoto's hand might feel if he were to do it. His erection bobbed upward, causing a deep flush to color his chest and neck. It seemed like Makoto hardly noticed though as he worked off his own boxers frantically, mouth gaping slightly as his eyes finally lifted to absorb the full sight of Haruka shamelessly naked on top of him.

"Is this what you w-wanted to see?" Haruka asked timidly, feeling particularly obscene with the way his legs were spread so far apart.

"Yes, _yes, _Haruka," Makoto ran his hands up and down the raven's thighs eagerly, wetting his lips with his tongue. "You look so beautiful, so incredibly- _sexy." _He was practically devouring Haruka with the way he was looking at him.

"I want to see Makoto too," he murmured, embarrassed by how dirty his request sounded. Haruka had dreamt of seeing his best friend naked more times that he could remember, and that wasn't including daydreams too. For a long time it was simply a matter of curiosity; did Makoto look very different down there than him? How big was it? If they were different, did that mean Haruka's wasn't normal? After a few years, Haruka came to realize that none of those questions really mattered, because if he ever were to be in a naked situation with Makoto, then he was positive those kinds of obscure details would be the last thing on his mind.

And of course, he was right.

"Sure," Makoto purred in such a sultry way that, paired with the lustful gaze in his eyes, made Haruka swallow thickly and sent a shiver down his spine. He scooted down Makoto's hips gracelessly, feeling the other's erection brush against his ass teasingly until it was in view before him. It was big- just as Haruka had imagined- both in length and girth, but nothing too intimidating. In a way, because it was Makoto, Haruka almost found it cute how fitting it was for him, as strange as that sounded. He wanted to touch it and stroke it and kiss it all over, but that would have to wait for another time, when they were in less of a rush, after they had become familiar with one another and were more comfortable with exploring.

Right now, all Haruka wanted was to be claimed.

He wanted to be taken and ravished by the man he had been so hopelessly in love with for longer than he had even known what true love was. He wanted to be absolutely consumed by the only person in the world who knew him inside and out without ever having to ask a thing, who could read his mind no matter how empty his expression was, and who practically shared a heartbeat with him from being so attached since the two had begun to speak full sentences. He wanted to be Makoto's completely, in every way that was humanly possible with a fierceness that Haruka had never felt within himself before.

"Makoto, I can't wait any more," he gasped out, "I need you too. I need you _right now."_

The words barely had time to settle before Haruka was being pulled down in a searing kiss, hips grinding together deliciously for only a moment before he even realized Makoto's fingers being shoved into his mouth. Haruka licked and sucked them happily, although he wasn't really sure what Makoto was doing it for. It felt sort of good though, and so Haruka continued his onslaught of his fingers until Makoto abruptly yanked them away, forcing a vulgar and wet _pop_ from his lips.

"Wait, why did you-" Haruka hardly had time to question before he felt the slicked up digits circling and prodding his asshole. "Gaaah! Ah, ahh g-god Makoto!"

"Feels good, right?" Makoto whispered hoarsely against Haruka's ear. "I've never tried this on someone else, but I've gotten plenty of practice on my own."

Haruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Makoto had… done this to himself? How many times? Was it normal for other boys to masturbate like that, or was it…?

"Haruka," the brunette cut off his thought quickly, inserting an entire finger inside of him smoothly, "I always thought about you when I touched myself like this. I thought about fucking and being fucked by you." His voice quivered with need as he stroked his insides slowly, "I pictured you screaming and shaking for more, riding me fast and hard. I'm disgusting for thinking those vile things, but when it comes to you, Haruka, I can't control my desires." Makoto slid another dripping finger inside him, stretching Haruka almost painfully. But the pain felt so addicting, and he couldn't help crying out for more.

"Mah-nn, Makoto," he begged, unable to stop his hips from jerking back into Makoto's hand, "another. Please, add another."

A third of Makoto's long fingers was slipped inside, making Haruka's back arch and jaw go slack. Makoto thrust his fingers in and out shallowly, scissoring them to stretch Haruka even further. The raven could only figure that it was all in preparation for what was about to come, and he hoped in a way that Makoto's dick would fill and stretch him even more appeasingly than now.

"Haruka, please, let me have you. I want to feel how tight you are around me," Makoto groaned, and once again Haruka was speechless trying to figure out where his best friend learned to say such lewd things, and why it was turning him on even more as well.

He nodded, unable to say the words he wanted to no matter how hard he tried. _Yes, fuck me, Makoto, _he wanted to scream._ Fill me and fuck me until every fantasy of yours becomes real. Make me into the filthy, begging trash you want me to be. I'm yours. I'm yours I'm yours I'm yours._

Haruka's daze was broken by a new stiffness poking at his entrance, and after a few quick nudges he was suddenly being penetrated to the core. Makoto's girth made him ache in a blinding mixture of pain and intoxicating pleasure, but the careful thrusts that Makoto moved with weren't nearly enough to satisfy Haruka's yearning for more.

"Haru, Haru," Makoto moaned repeatedly with each thrust upward, gripping his hips with bruising force, "you feel amazing. Nnn- ah, so good, Haru. You're just as tight as I imagined."

"D-don't," Haruka wanted to stop him from saying such embarrassing things, but the pleasure was building within him and making it harder to refuse what Makoto was saying.

"Your face is so… so erotic," he continued despite Haruka's plea while planting kisses along his neck. "You're so cute when I fuck you," Makoto keened against his ear, daring to push deeper inside Haruka.

"Aagh! Mako-to, please. Please, oh- ohhh god," Haruka began to grind his hips down, pushing against each of Makoto's thrusts. "So d-deep," he gasped.

"Ride me, Haruka. Ride me just like that, yeah."

"Makoto is… so big… feels so good…"

"Good, I want you to feel good too," Makoto lifted his hips even further up, holding them there for Haruka to ride more easily. "I want you to come from being fucked so good."

Haruka's insides felt like they were about to burst with all of the pressure building within him. His eyes clenched shut as every grind became longer and harder, taking in as much as he could get each time. He rolled his hips and moaned Makoto's name, and crying out profanities each time the brunette took a fistful of Haruka's hair and tugged at it severely.

"Makoto, I- I can't! Shit, shit, shit, I can't- I'm gonna c-come," he sobbed. "I'm gonna- gah! Ah- ahhhh!"

"Come for me, Haruka. Come all over me."

Makoto's words murmured so sweetly in his ear were enough to make Haruka spill himself with a wail. "Ohh- ohhh shit Makoto, Makoto, Makoto," he panted hysterically, "I'm coming, I- I'm- Hnn aaaahh!"

Makoto groaned as Haruka's hot seed splattered his chest and abs, eyes drifting closed in ecstasy as Haruka clenched around him, impossibly tighter now than before.

"Oh fuck, Haru. Haru I can't- I need to fuck you so hard," the brunette growled, abruptly throwing Haruka down onto the couch and overpowering him, pinning his wrists down. Makoto slammed into him so rapidly that Haruka felt like his entire insides were shaking from the force. Over and over he was rammed into until Makoto bucked jerkily twice, then with an absolutely profane moan came harshly inside Haruka, hips spasming from release.

"Yes, _yes Haruka._ Ahhh-oh shit yes," Makoto mewled as the each wave of his orgasm hit. Finally his hips stalled, and with an exhausted groan he fell onto Haruka, head resting on his sternum and arms tucking under his sides.

Haruka was having trouble finding words, or even air, after the intensity of what just happened. All he could do was replay every single word that came out of Makoto's mouth in his head, aching to hear the beautiful, desperate tone in his voice once more, to feel his powerful grip take hold of him, to be ravished so deeply and so fervently.

"Haru," Makoto finally sighed, "Haru, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I lost control over myself and I couldn't- I just couldn't stop," his voice cracked apologetically as he nuzzled closer to Haruka's chest.

"No, no, it's fine. It's… it's okay. Please don't be upset now," Haruka pleaded, not quite sure if he could mentally handle a crying Makoto after everything they just went through. "I'm okay, I swear. I'm okay and… and I love you, Makoto," he breathed, a rush of relief coming over him from those four words. "I love you," he repeated, feeling his own throat clench from the overwhelming emotions inside.

"H-haru," Makoto met his eyes, emerald clouding with adoration. "I love you. I love you, Nanase Haruka, I have since the moment I met you and I'll never stop, I promise."

"I know," Haruka nodded hastily, trying to remain calm, but the way Makoto was looking at him and squeezing him so tightly was making it nearly impossible.

"Haru-chan," Makoto ran a hand through the raven's hair, "you've always been everything too me, and you always will be my everything. Nothing in this world could make me happier than knowing the person I love most feels the same in return. I… I'm willing to give you forever, if you are willing to try," he offered with one of the sweetest smiles Haruka had ever seen.

"I won't have to try very hard then," he responded with the best grin he could muster.

"Just how you like it then," Makoto teased lightly, kissing Haruka's cheek softly. "How about a bath to clean up now? We made quite the mess," he blushed, glancing down at his sticky chest.

"Nn," Haruka agreed with a nod and a gentle smile, giving Makoto one last lingering hug before being lifted off the couch and up the stairs.

. . .

"By the way," Makoto added as the tub began to fill with warm water, "next time, just tell me you're jealous that I'm doing a kissing booth. It'll save us a whole lot of confusion," he winked, and Haruka couldn't help but be mad despite the growing redness of his cheeks and the pit in his stomach, because Makoto had known all along. And if he had known all along, then he probably knew that it all would have ended up where it did tonight, including…

"You really are disgusting," Haruka grumbled while tugging at the bowtie still around Makoto's neck, which only brought out a chuckle from his friend.

"At least you know I was thinking about you," Makoto reminded, but Haruka found it less amusing.

"Yeah, well next time use your weird mind powers and just kiss me first to save me the embarrassment," the raven shot back with a smirk, but it was immediately wiped off his face by the deep, languid kiss Makoto pressed to his lips.

"Haruka," he murmured as he pulled away, "it doesn't take mind powers to see when you want me. You're not as subtle as you think. Plus," he added with a sly grin, "I thought it was kind of cute that you were jealous. Makes me wonder how else I could get you like that again."

"Good luck," Haruka mocked him, but somewhere inside he knew that even though being jealous was annoying and humiliating, he would always be grateful for the person who thought of that stupid kissing booth in the first place.


End file.
